ERA NUESTRA PROMESA
by kiao Ling
Summary: si rompes una promesa, rompes un corazon... una autora siempre cumple sus promesas


Metantei Conan y sus personajes son de Gosho Aoyama. No existen fines comerciales y la única función es divertir y recrear. Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Para __GriTzi y Ammiel por ser como esta historia, un par de dulces tesoros _

**ERA NUESTRA PROMESA**

En medio de la noche, recostada sobre la suave cama y con los ojos fijos en el amplio techo de madera kazuha pensaba en el cruel engaño del que había sido victima, él, su mejor amigo, su todo la había cambiado por… Para que decirlo, de solo recordar como le había dado la espalda y había sonreído triunfalmente sin importarle ni por un instante lo que su frágil y ya destrozado corazón sintiese la había dejado sin palabras.

¿Por que la había dejado sola? ¿Acaso no había prometido que compartirían juntos en todo momento?, era una promesa y además ¿Por qué tenia que demostrarle que para el ya no era tan importante?

Recordaba el ultimo momento en que hablaron, con mirada fría y segura el se había opuesto a sus planes y le había sugerido que se fuera a casa ya que en esa situación solo él podía participar, sus palabras fueron tan claras y precisas que sintió como se lo arrebataban, lo estaba perdiendo todo por culpa de…, mejor ni nombrar la razón de su tristeza, ella iba ser una chica fuerte, no por nada era ella quien sacaba fuerzas en los momentos mas difíciles, Heiji siempre se lo había dicho, era una cabeza dura pero en el fondo tenia buen corazón.

Heiji-kun- pronuncio quedamente y ante este pensamiento sintió como las tibias lagrimas descendían de nuevo sobre su rostro, que tonta había sido, y peor aun ¿Por qué lo había seguido? si al menos hubiera tenido un poco de orgullo y hubiera refrenado su impulsivo instinto.

Evocando su tarde Kazuha recordó como siguió a Heiji hasta el parque todo por el infantil capricho de averiguar el cambio de actitud de su amigo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, allí le esperaba, tranquila y serena, custodiada por algunos de los compañeros de clase de Heiji, con un fulgor especial que atraería la atención de cualquiera, quizá era la delicada combinación de su atuendo blanco y negro con algunas figuras hexagonales; al verla los ojos del chico de Osaka se iluminaron, con paso ligero se acerco hasta ella y posando una mirada desafiante sobre los otros muchachos la alejo de ellos.

Desde su privilegiada posición kazuha observaba a _"su mejor amigo" _acompañado de tan singular belleza, notaba el cambio en la actitud del muchacho que estar cerca de ella hablaba y reía con naturalidad, es más, parecía que todas las preocupaciones habían desaparecido de su mente.

Con el corazón en la mano la chica de Osaka vio como Heiji paso toda la tarde a lado de su cruel competencia, y cuando llego el momento de despedirse de sus compañeros rodeo con sus brazos a la dueña de su alegría y con paso rápido se alejo hacia su casa.

Desde ese momento no quiso saber mas de él, esa era una prueba de que la prefería a ella y de que había roto su promesa de estar siempre juntos; estando en estas meditaciones un ligero toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, contestando a media voz se acerco al umbral de su dormitorio.

Allí estaba, con la mirada baja y sus manos escondidas tras su espalda, la chica lo miro primero con furia luego con nostalgia y tristeza.

¿Por que no me lo dijiste Heiji- kun? Yo quería acompañarte, prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos

Esto es solo un asunto de hombres Kazuha-chan, contesto en vos baja el muchacho, además no fue nada importante, nosotros podemos compartir en otros momentos

, ¿Ya no somos amigos Heiji- kun? Además te vi con ella, me dejaste por estar con ella, si Heiji, no lo niegues, siempre es ella, como es nueva y bonita le pones más atención y por eso no quieres jugar conmigo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Heiji entendió el sufrimiento de su amiga. Así que todo este escándalo no era por que no la había invitado a jugar futbol con sus amigos sino por culpa del balón de futbol, o _"la pelota con manchitas blancas y negras"_ como kazuha le llamaba, además comprobó que su amiga seguía siendo una llorona de miedo, no importaba si el mes pasado hubiera celebrado su séptimo cumpleaños kazuha no cambiaria.

Un poco mas tranquilo, Heiji se acerco hacia la niña que aun tenia algunas lagrimitas sobre las mejillas, con infinita delicadeza las limpio, sorprendiendo con este gesto a la chica susurro unas cortas palabras que no pudieron haber hecho mas feliz a la pequeña.

Esta bien kazuha- chan, te prometo que mañana jugaremos a la pelota, pero tú serás la estrella principal del partido. Sigue siendo una promesa.

Con esta frase las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y kazuha se abrazo al chico agradeciendo en el fondo de su corazón que recordara su promesa y que a su vez el creyera que ella era más importante que el tonto partido de futbol o que su eterna rival, la nueva pelota.

Fin

Nota:

Hola de nuevo, esta historia es para dos personitas especiales, algo rara en un principio pero con un final dulce, como esta parejita a los 7 años, espero que les halla gustado en especial a mis dos amiguinas GriTzi y Ammiel por apoyarme en cada locura, espero muchos mensajitos con criticas y sugerencias ya que estas me ayudan a mejorar cada día.

Un abrazo y hasta la próxima entrega

Kiao Ling


End file.
